


At the Queen's Request

by ladyjax



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: AU for sure, Diplomacy, Gen, Letters to Friends, post-s2, sc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: When Xahea decides to open talks with the Federation, Tilly gets an invitation she can't refuse.





	At the Queen's Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [engmaresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/gifts).



> This is only my second time writing any sort of Trek and we're short on information about Po but I'm hoping this hits many of the notes you wanted. I had fun writing it.

Via subspace:

_Dear Po:_

_Sorry I wasn’t able to talk to you sooner. It’s been a busy last few weeks! It looks like the repairs on the Discovery are almost finished. We’re all on pins and needles about what’s going to happen next._

_On one hand, it’s been great to have the time off. On the other, well, I’m trying to not spend too much time with my mother. Does that sound bad? It sounds bad. I do love her but we’re like oil and water. I mean, she worries about me and everything. You’d think that getting my name included on Lieutenant Stamet’s latest paper on astro-mycology would make her happy but no._

_Ugh!_

_Michael helps some. We’ve been living in temporary houseing so we’ve been hang- out buds and everything. She’s spent some time with her parents; they’ve relocated from Vulcan for a while to be close to her here._

_I’m going to keep this message short this time and get back to you later in the week. You’ll have to update me about how your queenship is going. So exciting!! I’ve said it before, I’m really proud of you. I’m also really proud to be your friend. Talk soon!_

_Tilly._

*  
_Tilly,_

_Your message made my day. I’m so glad to hear from you._

_Everyone here is, well, busy. I mean, I’m busy. I spend a lot of time in meetings; so much so that I don’t get as much time as I’d like in my lab. But that’s the price we pay for suddenly becoming “the most politically relevant planet in the galaxy.” I had to put strict controls on dilithium mining. Some of the ministers don’t like it but a big portion of my people do._

_Too much change too quickly - becoming warp capable and being sought ought for what we have scared so many, Tilly. It felt...abrupt. I think me running didn’t help much at first, in retrospect. With my parents and my brother gone, not just the planet but my people needed me. Putting my foot down allowed everyone to take a breath and step back._

_I’m still scared sometimes but then I think of you and what you said to me and I know someday all of this will feel like it fits._

_There is so much more to tell but like you, I also am short on time today. I end as I always do: with a wish that you some day visit my planet. There is so much I want to share with you. I hope one day you can._  
Best,  
Po.  
**

**Federation Council Headquarters  
**  
Paris, France  
Ballroom C

Tilly gave the dress she was wearing a discreet tug before smoothing the front so that it didn’t wrinkle around her bust line. Current fashion dictated close fitting bodices in formal wear for women on Earth and not for the first time, TIlly wished she was in her duty uniform; that little bit of stretch in the jacket made it bearable.

She gave a small sigh. Around her the rest of the gathering ate, drank and made merry. Even though she wasn’t staying with her mother during shore leave - something Tilly had gotten an earful about - Siobhan Tilly was determined that her star-faring daughter spend some time amongst her contacts from the Federation Council.

“Oh, joy,” Tilly muttered before plastering a bright smile on her face for the benefit of an Andorian dignitary who happened by the spot she’d staked out by the buffet table.

“Nice day we’re having,” she said brightly. The Andoridan crooked an eyebrow and gave an understanding smile before moving away. Tilly shifted from foot to foot and gave her chronometer a quick glance; a few more minutes and she could execute her well crafted plan to ease her way over to the bar.

“There you are,” a quietly dignified voice said behind her. Siobhan Tilly stepped up to her daughter’s side, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. I really need to find out how she does that.

“I see you’re making an effort to engage with some of the diplomats,” Siobhan said, her tone cautiously optimistic.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t say much,” Tilly replied. She was well aware of her mother’s lack of faith in her chosen path but it also didn’t mean that she had to be antagonistic. “Just talked a little about the weather. I figured that was safe.”

Siobhan made a considering noise before moving on. “From what your sister tells me, there’s a diplomatic component of your training program. Perhaps you would be interested in attending a few more of these functions for the experience.”

_This was new. Was this a trap? It must be a trap._ “The diplomacy track is a vital part of the program, for sure,” Tilly offered. “Especially if you’re working towards captaincy. We haven’t had a chance to cover it in any specific way - that I can talk about because hello sealed records about certain parts of our last voyage - but Commander Saru probably has plans for us to delve into it more fully once we’re back aboard the Discovery.”

“Be that as it may,” Sibohan continued,” I would hope that you’d feel that could approach me with any questions that you had.”

“Wow,” Tilly replied. “Thanks, mom.”

Siobhan reached out and swept a non-existent speck of dust from Tilly’s shoulder. “Should you chose to continue with your program, keep in mind that the Diplomatic Corps could always use good people.”

Though the words were well meaning, there was that little dig that Tilly was so familiar with. Before she could spiral into a dark and very familiar place, she heard someone call her name. Turning, she saw Michael walking up. Relief settled over Tilly like a wave.

“Michael, what are you doing here?”

“It’s not the first time I’ve been called upon to do a meet and greet,” Michael replied. “My childhood on Vulcan with Ambassador Sarek was full of occasions such as this.” She had opted for robes of lighter green over dark, belted by a sash with subtle copper threads shot through at intervals. Turning her attention to Siobhan, she inclined her head in greeting and said, “Commander Michael Burnham.”

Siobhan was caught in the motion of putting out a hand but she recovered and pulled back with a tight smile. “Siobhan Tilly. I’m very glad to meet you, Commander. It’s always pleasant to put an actual face to the name as opposed to a holo,” she ended dryly.

Tilly suppressed her cringe at the sideways rebuke and she saw Michael’s forehead crinkle in sympathy.

“It’s never too late, ma’am. Our respective duties on the Discovery keep both myself and Tilly very busy.”

Looking from mother to daughter, Michael continued with, “Besides, I wanted to meet you myself as well as tell Tilly the good news.”

“We have our orders?” TIlly tried not to sound too eager. “Where are we going?”

“Xahea.”

"We are?”

“A delegation is being put together to meet with the queen and the Xahean council about opening formal diplomatic relations with the Federation. At the queen’s request, of course.”

“That’s very exciting, Commander,” Siobhan interjected. She turned to look at Tilly. “I take it that you are familiar with this planet.”

Startled, Tilly blurted, “I know the queen.”

“You...know the queen?” Siobhan looked interested. “How is that possible?”

Michael’s eyes narrowed but TIlly raised her own eyebrows to forestall any intervention.

“Queen Me Hani Ika Hali Ka Po” - the name flowed off of Tilly’s tongue like water - “was instrumental in helping us achieve our last mission, Mom. She’s an engineer and we correspond regularly.” Tilly usually didn’t talk about what she did out in the black but she was particularly proud of her relationship with Po. Of course, after the battle with Control (currently billed as a rebellious faction of Starfleet), she finally had to come clean about the young monarch’s unexpected initial visit aboard the Discovery. And hadn’t *that* been a fun time.

“Tilly, you’ll officially be a part of the diplomatic entourage.”

Tilly’s head snapped around and she pinned her shipmate with a wide-eyed stare. “Hold up, what?”

“Ambassador T’Len gave me permission to let you know that the Queen asked for you specifically.”

“She did?” Okay, now she was hearing things because what Michael just said was Grade-A crazy talk.

Michael’s lips twitched as though she wanted to smile but she kept her most serious expression. “Queen Po holds you in very high regard.She was quite adamant about your presence.”

Tilly chance a glance at her mother who was regarding her as though she’d never seen her own daughter before. “Well, that is quite an honor.”

“Would you mind if borrowed Tilly, ma'am?” Michael looped her arm through her friend’s and had already started to tug her away. “Ambassador T’Len is right over there and would like a word.”

“Of course. Sylvia?”

“Call you later, Mom!” Tilly called back over her shoulder. As they walked across the floor, she leaned in and whispered, “Thanks for the save. That was quite the story…” Michael slowed and turned to face Tilly. “Wait, that wasn't bullshit?”

Michael fixed her with a look that spoke volumes: _Why are you even questioning this?_ She followed up with, “The official announcement is tomorrow but the ambassador, as well as Sarek thought it best to let you know early.”

Wild joy thrummed through Tilly and she bounced little. “Why is Sarek going?”

“He is a senior diplomat,” Michael remarked drily. “Amanda is coming as well.”

Tilly snickered. “You almost get flung into the future and now they want to spend time with you.” She giggled at Michael’s eye roll then sobered quickly. “Did Po really ask for me.”

Michael smiled. “She did. According to her, she’s exercising her queen’s prerogative.” Her eyes sparkled as she relayed this message. “I hear that more than a few senior staff area little put out that they weren’t tapped to go.”

“Ah, ha.” Tilly slid her arm back through Michael’s and they continued on their way across the room. “How badly will they try to mess with my career?”

“Not much. Admiral Cornwell made it clear that she’d make sure their careers ended if she had any inkling that such a thing was occurring. I hear she’s was quite formidable from her hospital bed.”

“I just bet she is.”

**  
Via subspace:

_Tilly: Why didn’t you just tell me yourself???_

_Po: You are familiar with the element of surprise, are you not? Besides, I do expect you to help me calibrate my replicator to the correct setting for ice cream while you’re here._

_**_  
**Planet: Xahea  
** Galactic Coordinates: 003-1040808.1230 003-111309.3  
Starfleet Catalog number: 015289430

When she looked up, the skies were the same familiar turquoise that they’d always been. The far away brown river of Sa Ves- the Gate to the Deep - ringed the planet like a girdle. This world’s blood is the water, the heart are the crystals that lie deep in the mountains. Those have always been there and the people satisfied.

Until one engine on one ship pushed past Sa Ves further and faster than any other.

We are forever changed, Po thought as she looked over the gathering in the great hall.

According to Captain Pike, all the representatives had been carefully chosen for their skills in handling newly warp-capable civilizations. Though her time on Discovery had been brief, Po already had some ideas about how she wanted this meeting to go. The diversity of races and species, all with their own histories, but working together under the Federation banner -a challenge to some, a threat to others. For the most part, public opinion was cautiously open to at least discussion what Federation contact might offer.

When Discovery’s shuttle arrived, her fingers twitched as she remembered how she piloted her shuttle during the battle. The council had had fits when they realized just what kind of danger she, and by extension, their whole entire planet had been in.

Po didn’t sugar coat it. “We either deal with the universe on our terms, or they in turn, will deal with us.” The words fell hard on some ears while others were inclined to listen. She took note of both and remembered them when she put forth the proposal to meet with the Federation’s representatives.

Tilly was her one indulgence.

Speaking of which, she spotted her friend standing with the Captain, as well as Commanders Burnham and Saru, in deep conversation with Councillor Naule. The crafty old man had advised her parents and her brother and still did the same for her.

Something must have alerted Tilly that she was being watched because her head came up and she looked around until she saw Po. The bright smile that Po had come to treasure lit up the other woman’s face. She graciously left her small group and walked up to Po.

“How are you holding up?”

“At the moment, I am grateful that there has been no fighting, no one is dead, and I’m still breathing,” Po said with feeling.

Tilly nodded then leaned in close to say, “You’re doing great, your majesty.”

Po stifled her own amused snort at Tilly’s use of the sobriquet. She inclined her head in what she hoped was suitable royal fashion then slid her hand down to grasp Tilly’s. “Come with me.”

The pair ghosted out of the hall, heading towards the outside. One look from Po and her guards followed at a discreet distance, allowing the two women privacy.

“What is all this?” Tilly asked, her head twisting this way and that to take in all of the murals on the walls.

“History,” Po replied. “Every one of my ancestors who’ve held the throne records our history on the walls. There are written records as well as those stored in the computers.” She slowed to a stop before a section that was only partially completed. “From the first moment we understood that we were part of the planet, part of a larger whole, we started to commemorate it in this way.” Po raised her hand to run it over the lower part of the mural. “This was my brother, Tane’s, section.”

She tilted her head up, taking in the sweeping star scape that Tane has begun before his death; Sa Ves winding in the shimmering distance. “He brought me with him the day he took that picture so I could see it with my own eyes. He wanted me to always remember to look up and not just root around in the dilithium caves.”

A light squeeze on her hand and her eyes found Tilly’s. “You miss him.”

“I do,” Po said. “This is the best of him. His spirit, right here on this wall.”

“Thank you for showing me,” Tilly said softly.

“Thank you for not tossing me out an airlock when you found me,” Po quipped. Tilly laughed.

“That would have been rude. Maybe I over do it on the friendly a smidge, but never rude.” She looked around, then said, “Although I think we’re at least being a little insensitive leaving the party.”

“Nope,” Po said the word with relish. “The councillors want to make sure that the Federation is what they say they are.. I hope the representatives are prepared to be grilled within an inch of their lives.” She sobered. “Tell me this is going to be alright, Tilly.”

Tilly thought about it; how many times she asked Michael to lie to her so she could make it through a challenge? “You’re going to do the best you can for your people and your planet. It’s all anyone can ask.”

They stood quietly in the hall, hand in hand, letting the moments pass until finally, Po gave herself a tiny shake.

“ Better?”

“Yes,” Po replied. “Let me show you my section.”

The pair made their way to the other side of the hall. Where Tane’s had been full of stars, Po’s was an amalgam of both earth and sky: the mountains where she’d begun to find her destiny, and the beginning of sky with the stars beyond. “I’ve only just started.”

Tilly reached out but didn’t touch the mural, letting her fingers ghost across the surface. In one small corner, a flash of red, curling like a flame, the face of the woman beneath the hair unfinished, just like her. Tilly swallowed then turned so she could hug Po tight. “Okay, I’m not crying.”

Po chuckled. “No, you aren’t.”

____**_ _ _ _

____Via subspace_ _ _ _

_Hi mom,_

_Things are going well with the mission. I’ve been asked to stay a while longer and command has given their permission for me to do so. After that, I’ll be back on Discovery. I definitely want to see you and tell you all about it when I have shore leave on earth again. In the meantime, take care. Love you._

_Tilly._


End file.
